


Wings

by SPNtrash10008



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gabriel, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Missionary Position, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNtrash10008/pseuds/SPNtrash10008
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling you’re about to walk into something extreme? Something important or serious? Yeah? Well, Sam just had a rush of that feeling before he walked into his room. He stood at his closed door, confused at the sudden, weird, feeling. He slowly pushed his door open, and low and behold. Gabriel, the archangel, lay on his bed, looking knocked out, two beautiful golden wings on his back. His naked back.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Wings

Do you ever get the feeling you’re about to walk into something extreme? Something important or serious? Yeah? Well, Sam just had a rush of that feeling before he walked into his room. He stood at his closed door, confused at the sudden, weird, feeling. He slowly pushed his door open, and low and behold. Gabriel, the archangel, lay on his bed, looking knocked out, two beautiful golden wings on his back. His naked back. 

Sam almost dropped his book. 

He quickly closed the door. He had no clue if he was allowed to see that, but...angels don’t sleep. So why did Gabriel look passed out, completely unaware that Sam’d walked in? And why was he in Sam’s room anyway? 

Sam slowly reopened the door and peeked inside, Gabriel's position never shifted or changed. He laid on his left side, the wings coming from his back laid out behind him, touching the floor and then some. They were huge. 

Sam slowly shut the door behind him as he walked in. He moved so he could see Gabriel’s face, the angel’s eyes were closed, he was breathing normally. But what threw Sam off was that he looked injured. 

Gabriel’s face was bruised. Granted it looked like it was healing at a rapid rate but not as quickly as they usually would. Sam was half tempted to wake Gabriel up, but he refrained. Sam moved, setting the book down on the desk, he turned his attention to the wings on the angels back. 

He wasn’t going to touch them, but he stared at them. One of the wings twitched, and Sam heard Gabriel groan. The hunter snapped his eyes over, suddenly feeling as if he was doing something wrong. He didn’t have time to leave the room before Gabriel was sitting up. 

“Hmmm? Sam?” Gabriel groaned, blinking as he rolled his shoulders, the wings fluttering. 

“Hey… uh sorry, I should… your wings… I’m gonna,” Sam stammered and Gabriel blinked, looking at his back. 

“Oh, shit sorry. I didn’t mean to take over your room. Something happened, I fell out of the air. Landed and I guess my grace teleported me here when I hit the ground,” Gabriel winced, rolling his shoulder again. 

“Do… do you need any help?” Sam asked. 

“No, I’m healing, I’ll be alright,” Gabriel brushed it off. 

“Gabriel, you look really frazzled. Is there any way I can help you?” Sam asked.

“I just… need to relax. I’ll be alright in a few hours at least,” Gabriel said, shaking his head. 

Sam sighed, “Alright.” 

“Sorry about my wings, I don’t control them at the moment, hiding them at least,” Gabriel explained. 

“Am...am I allowed to see them?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Gabriel nodded, “I don’t see why not. I mean not many people have before though.” 

Sam nodded and gazed at the wings intently. Each feather was gorgeous. Shining with every small movement, Sam was entranced for a while. He blinked out of his trance, glancing at Gabriel’s face. 

“Like em?” Gabriel chuckled with a smile. 

Sam nodded, “They’re gorgeous.” 

Gabriel’s smile grew a little wider, and he chuckled, almost shyly, “Thank you.” 

Sam nodded, and Gabriel tilted his head to the side, “You can sit down you know, I won’t bite you. Not unless you ask me to,” He winked. 

Sam rolled his eyes with a little smile, sitting on his bed in front of Gabriel, staring at his wings again. 

Gabriel slowly moved his wings, he stretched them both out beside them, almost as if to engulf Sam in a hug. Sam smiled as he noticed the wing gleam, seeming to give off its own light. 

“Can...am I allowed to touch them?” Sam asked gently, looking at Gabriel. 

Gabriel looked between his wing and the hunter, thinking for a moment. No one had touched his wings in centuries. He smiled a small bit, nodding. 

“Sure, I guess. Just…gentle. They haven’t had human contact in a while, if ever,” Gabriel responded. 

“If you don’t want me to-“ Sam started quickly.

“No, no. It’s alright, go ahead. Just, gentle,” He cut in. 

Sam nodded, “Course,” He agreed. 

Sam slowly reached a hand out, brushing the back of his hand against the feathers, they were soft against his skin. He turned his hand around. He used his thumb and forefinger to rub a singer feather or the hairs(or barbs) of it at least. 

He glanced at Gabriel, and the angel was watching his hand with intent. A look on his face Sam couldn’t quite decipher. Sam looked back at the wings, letting go and going back to just gently running his hand through. 

He was so focused he barely missed the gentle whine that came from the back of Gabriel’s throat. 

He glanced at the angel, who looked surprised at himself, holding a hand over his mouth. His face was red, to Sam’s surprise. He made eye contact with Sam and only seemed to get more embarrassed. 

“Shit,” Sam said, “ I’m sorry I didn’t-“ Sam started quickly removing his hand from the wing. 

“No- no it wasn’t you. I don’t know why that just came from me,” Gabriel started talking just as soon as Sam moved his hand, and he missed the touch. “You did nothing wrong, promise. I guess they’re just a little over-sensitive…” Gabriel’s voice dropped to a whisper. 

Sam nodded, but he didn’t touch the wing again. He glanced at it, inhaling deeply as he looked back at the angel. His bruises were healing, much smaller than they were just minutes ago. Gabriel seemed to be avoiding eye contact. 

Sam jumped when Gabriel’s right-wing brushed his arm as if silently asking to be touched again. Sam glanced between Gabriel and the wing. Gabriel made no move to even show he was the one who moved the wing. Sam slowly raised the back of his hand, brushing against the feathers again. 

Gabriel’s wing fluttered against his hand, and Sam smiled slightly. He glanced at Gabriel, who’s eyes were lidded, looking dazed and like he was half asleep to anyone else. But Sam knew better. This was pleasant, maybe a little too much. He was turned on. 

Sam tried to push down the feeling welling up inside of him. He tried just to focus on the wing, tried not to embarrass Gabriel like that again. But…a side of him wanted to hear it again. 

He touched a single feather with a finger and a thumb. The wing twitched and trembled under Sam’s gentle touch. Sam glanced at Gabriel, who was breathing heavily, swallowing thickly. 

“You alright?” Sam asked, his voice coming out small, surprising himself. 

Gabriel nodded, but he didn’t say anything. Almost as if he didn’t trust his own voice. 

Sam pressed his eyebrows together and he decided to test something. He gently tugged on the feather, and Gabriel whined again. That sound shot straight to his cock. 

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered. 

“Sam, don’t…don’t do something you might regret,” Gabriel whispered, his voice thickening with lust, finally looking at Sam.

“Never,” Sam responded, “Would never regret you,” He added, tugging again and Gabriel whined again. 

Sam glanced at Gabriel, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue before moving swiftly. He grabbed Gabriel gently, pulling him closer to him. Gabriel held onto him tightly, his hands clasped behind Sam’s neck, sitting on Sam’s lap. 

Their noses touched, breathing heavily into each other, yet neither one had done much yet. Sam could feel Gabriel’s half-hard cock against him. Sam’s hands traced up Gabriel back. Sam wondered for a moment if Gabriel had been flying shirtless, but he didn’t dwell on it. 

Something kept them from kissing just yet. Nervousness? Probably. Neither one wanted to push past a limit that they didn’t even know if it was there or not. Sam’s hands raised and gently brushed up against the base of Gabriel’s wings. The angel shuddered in his arms. Melting, once again, under Sam’s touch. 

“Sammy…” Gabriel’s voice was small, gentle. 

“Talk to me, use your words,” Sam said, and Gabriel bit his lip. 

“Kiss me,” Gabriel whispered, and Sam wasted no time connecting their mouths. 

Their kiss started slow, gentle, passionate. They danced around each other perfectly, still learning about each other. Gabriel gripped the roots of Sam’s hair, not enough for it to be painful, but enough for it to tug against his scalp. Sam hummed gently feeling it. 

They both pulled apart, pressing their foreheads together. Gabriel breathed deeply and Sam massaged the base of Gabriel’s wings. Gabriel gasped and whined, his head falling back. 

Every sound, his face, the unconscious grinding Gabriel was doing. All of it woke up Sam’s cock, hardening in his pants. Gabriel gulped, pulling Sam back in for another kiss. This one is more confident. 

Pressing their lips together hard, mouths opening, not yet going as far to shove their tongues down each other’s throat, but Gabriel would sneak a little to touch Sam’s, just for a proper taste. 

Sam was amazing on his tongue. He tasted of beer but it was masked by something of mint. Sam did chew a lot of gum. But there was also something so very...Sam about it. Like how old books or a library would smell. How home would feel. Gabriel could get addicted.

One of Sam’s hands wrapped around Gabriel’s waist. His arm long enough to wrap completely around him and hold his hip. His other hand left the base of his wing and tangled in Gabriel’s golden hair. 

Gabriel was sweet and reminded Sam of all the candy he would eat. Sam wasn't one for constant candy, and he was constantly trying to get Gabriel to eat at least a little normal. But this was enough to change his mind. 

This kiss lasted longer, but they eventually had to pull away. Neither one of them wanted to, keeping themselves close together, faces barely any inches apart. Gabriel rocked his hips against Sam’s, and both of them groaned. 

“Sam-Sammy, please. Please, you started this,” Gabriel whined desperately and Sam chuckled, he couldn’t argue with that. 

Sam moved his hands down to Gabriel’s pants. He quickly made do with unbuttoning and pulling them open just enough to slide his hand in, gripping Gabriel’s hard cock. 

Gabriel moaned, rocking against his hand, his wings fluttered and shook. They kissed again, and Sam moved to lay Gabriel down on his back. Gabriel adjusted, moving his hips as Sam stripped his pants off. 

Of course, the angel wasn’t wearing underwear, the sneaky bastard. Sam took his sweet time worshiping Gabriel’s body. The angel reacted at every touch Sam gave him, body arching into him when he paid certain attention to his nipples. His body twitched, stomach dipped as Sam started pressing kisses to his gut, gasped lightly as he went lower. 

“So beautiful,” Sam praised, and Gabriel was too dazed to tease him about it. 

Gabriel let out a higher pitched moan when Sam licked a stripe up his cock. His wings stretched before calming again, his head fell back against the pillows as Sam continued to tease his cock with kitten licks. Gabriel let his hand fall behind Sam’s head, gripping the long hair. 

Sam finally took his cock properly, swallowing him down. Gabriel’s eyes rolled back, and he gripped the other male’s hair tighter, causing Sam to groan around him. Gabriel bucked into Sam’s mouth, and Sam took it like it was nothing. 

Swirling his tongue around the sensitive head, tracing the veins, jerking him as he licked lower, letting his spit wet Gabriel’s ball before going right back to his cock. Gabriel was about ready to come just like that, Sam worshiping his cock like he needed it to live. 

“Sam, baby, stop,” Gabriel breathed, a whine hit the back of his throat, “Don’t wanna come like this, you gotta-ah-stop.” 

Sam, reluctantly, pulled off his cock. Sucking one final time on his head teasingly before pulling off completely. Sam gasped a bit, taking extra air into his lungs as Gabriel released his hair from his hold, trying to will off his orgasm. 

Sam traveled back up his body, and they shared another kiss. Gabriel was overcome with his own taste mixed in with Sam, it was a lot. 

Somehow, Sam’s clothes got on the floor next to Gabriel’s. 

“Holy fuck, you’re just huge everywhere, aren’t you?” Gabriel breathed, and Sam chuckled and it turned into a small groan when Gabriel grabbed his cock and gave it a few quick jerks. 

Gabriel removed his hand and pulled Sam’s head down to kiss him again. They couldn’t keep their lips off of each other, addicted to the other's taste. Sam pulled back, only to start kissing his cheek, chin, neck, and down. 

“Sammy, please. I can get myself all nice and wet for you, please, need you,” Gabriel whined, Sam sucking a small mark on Gabriel’s collarbone, right where his collarbone and neck meet. 

Sam let out a small groan at Gabriel’s words. As good and easy as that would’ve been, Sam wanted this done properly. Because he was a gentleman, dammit, and Gabriel would appreciate that. 

“Let me prep you,” Sam whispered.

“Sam,” Gabriel whined desperately. 

“We’re gonna do this properly, hm? We’ll have plenty of time for your way later,” Sam promised and Gabriel nodded quickly. 

Later? Fun. Sam didn’t think this was a one-time thing. 

Sam grabbed the lube from his side table, and honestly, Gabriel didn’t question it. He was a man, he had needs as everyone did. Watching Sam wet his fingers with the substance was erotic for a reason Gabriel couldn’t put his finger on. 

Pressing the first fingers in was easy, Gabriel told him two because he knew he could take it, and he liked the burn. Sam decided as long as Gabriel was letting him prep him the old fashion way, that’ll be fine. 

Gabriel’s moan was sinful. Not a noise that should be coming from an angel’s mouth. Sam’s cock would’ve gotten harder if it could. Sam lay next to him as he moved those fingers within Gabriel. The angel gripped his arm. 

His wings trembled, they violently shook with every movement Gabriel made. Sam wasn’t precisely laying on them, doing his best to avoid hurting Gabriel in any way. Gabriel’s hands went from his arm down to his cock. The tip was producing the clear liquid already and Gabriel used that to slick up his cock enough to jerk him off without it being too rough. 

Sam groaned, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s shoulder, being careful of his wings, as he added a third finger. Gabriel’s hand stopped abruptly for a moment, taking the finger with a low moan. Sam stretched him nicely, and Gabriel jerked him in return. 

“Fuck, Sammy, please. Please just-” Gabriel whined, trying to fucking himself on Sam’s fingers as the taller male slowed his movements, “Dammit, Sam. Fuck me, please. Take me, make me forget everything but you, love, please.” 

Sam hummed, filing away the fact that Gabriel called him ‘love’ for later. He moved, and Gabriel released his cock. He kept his fingers inside Gabriel, pushing them deeper within the archangel, making him whine, clench around him, and have his wings tremble.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Sam mumbled and Gabriel almost came from the tone of his voice. 

The hunter removed his fingers, and Gabriel kept in a whine, knowing he was in for something much better. Bigger. 

Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him, slicking up his cock with the lube. He put Gabriel’s up, giving himself better access to the angel's hole, and slowly maneuvered his cock within him. Gabriel gasped, moaning like the perfect pornstar. 

Sam took it slow. Only pushing in a few inches at a time before he bottomed out completely. Gabriel gripped the pillow above his head, breathing heavily. His face scrunched up beautifully, eyes squeezed tight as Sam waited for Gabriel to adjust. It took the angel a moment or two, but his body got accustomed to the intrusion. 

“Fuck, move. Please, fucking move-” Gabriel’s words broke off into a whimper as Sam slowly began to move. 

Sam kept himself from completely pounding into the angel. He knew the man under him could take it and would accept it without complaint, but that’s not how Sam wanted this to start. Finish maybe, but not start. 

Sam had thought about this too much to let it be over too quickly, so he listened to whatever logical side he had left, and didn’t immediately pound into Gabriel. Instead, he chose to move slowly, fluidly, within Gabriel. 

The angel moaned like he’d never taken it up the ass before(Sam was damn well sure he had). Every single noise went straight to his cock, and he groaned gently. Gabriel’s legs rested, bent up beside Sam's hips, good ol’ missionary. 

Sam bent down, keeping his nice pace as he started sloppily leaving kisses over Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel hummed and moaned in appreciation. Bringing his arms up to wrap around his lover. Sam leaned up and kissed Gabriel properly. 

The kiss was as sloppy as could be, but neither one of them seemed to mind, or even notice. Gabriel gripped Sam’s back, dull nails scratched at his sick as Sam’s thrusting drilled into him like a machine. 

“Fuck, baby, please-” Gabriel moaned, barely pulling back enough from their kiss to speak. 

“Use your words, Gabriel,” Sam reminded, giving one perfect thrust into Gabriel, making him moan again. 

“Fuck- Sam please! Fucking- please! Fuck me, use me, destroy me, I don’t care just, please. Please, more. We both need it-fuck-” Gabriel whined, feeling desperate as he begged for it. 

Sam was more than willing to comply. 

Sam moved his legs to get a better position, and angle, before completely snapping his hips forward roughly, running his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers. Gabriel let out a scream, his wings shook again, flashing bright gold. Gabriel’s nails dug into Sam’s back, scratching him as Sam slammed into him relentlessly. 

It was amazing how Gabriel didn’t come right away. Pre-cum leaked from his cock. The stimulation from his wings, the pleasant pressure from his ass, and the fact that Sam’s cock hit his prostate with every thrust, Gabriel was going to lose his fucking mind. And honestly, he was content with that. 

Gabriel did everything he could to keep Sam pressed up against him, needing to feel the other male on him. Sam’s hips never faltered, and Gabriel’s moans never failed to encourage him. The angel was slowly reaching his peak, he didn’t want to come so fast, but he was losing control. 

“Fuck, baby. You know how much I’ve thought about this? Completely just ruining you? Fuck, you look so pretty taking my cock. So deep in you, huh? I can feel you clenching around me. You take it so well, better than anything I would’ve thought of,” Sam whispered in his ear, and Gabriel just fucking whined, melted into Sam’s voice. 

Normal Sam and bed Sam were two completely different people, and Gabriel could definitely get used to it. 

“Love to think about you, taking me cock so good. Riding me desperately, chasing your orgasm. Begging me. Is that what you want? Want to come, baby?” Sam groaned dangerously. 

“So bad, fuck-! Wanna- fuck Sam! Don’t stop, oh please don’t stop-  _ please!”  _ Gabriel threw his head back. 

“Don’t stop what? Fucking you, talking? Want me to tell you more?” Sam was so teasing him now, immediately slowing his thrusts back to the first pace and Gabriel whined in desperate need. 

“Tell me. All of it, fuck me and tell me, please. Wanna know-” Gabriel begged. 

Sam chuckled, “My favorite,” He said, pulling his body away from Gabriel’s, holding Gabriel’s hands with one of his own, “Looks a lot like this,” He continued. 

Sam returned back into his rough pace, and Gabriel threw his head back, screaming ‘yes’. Gabriel turned his wrist, holding Sam’s as best he could, trying to move his hips with Sam’s, but he couldn’t, so he just laid there and took it. 

“Watching as my cock just drills into you, taking it so well. Look at your pretty wings, baby. So frazzled, sensitive to touch, fucking  gorgeous ,” Sam said lowly. 

Gabriel happily listened to every word he could, but he was slowly losing the word around him. His body succumbed to the pleasure. His biggest accomplishment would be the fact that he didn’t come yet, Sam’s words, the abuse against his prostate. Fuck he would’ve come a long time ago had it been anyone else. 

Gabriel was starting to slowly lose control. Sam pounding into him made his whole body go crazy. His grace spinning through his body, he hadn’t felt anything so good in decades, a century. 

He was barely able to focus on anything, but then Sam said, “Gonna come for me, baby? C’mon, let go.” 

That’s it. That’s all he needed. He hadn’t been able to warn Sam properly for when his grace escaped his vessel. All he could do was pray Sam still had his eyes. Gabriel came hard, harder than he had in so long. His body trembled violently. He glowed from his grace escaping. 

When Gabriel finally was able to piece back reality, he was breathing heavily. Sam was over him, eyes completely intact(thankfully) with a sly look on his face. Gabriel could feel the load in his ass and he never wished he could properly feel something more. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel whispered and Sam chuckled, leaning down to kiss him gently. The gentle kiss was completely different from just...however long ago. 

“Sit still,” Sam whispered on his lips, and Gabriel couldn’t find it in him to argue. 

He looked to his wings, they were frazzled. They were trembling just as badly as Gabriel was, feather practically puffed out, buzzing with reminisce of Sam’s touch. The next thing Gabriel felt was a warm damp washcloth being moved over his body, cleaning him. 

He very well could snap himself clean, both of them actually, but this was nicer. He was able to get his breathing evened out as Sam completely cleaned him. Tossing the rag aside, Sam finally decided to join him. Gabriel moved his wing so Sam didn’t have to worry about hurting him. He knew how Sam thought. 

Gabriel laid half on top of Sam, wings relaxing behind his back. 

“So, fantasies huh?” Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled. 

“Maybe a few,” He responded. “Kinda surprised you didn’t already know,” Sam said. 

“Hm, was I supposed to?” Gabriel asked. 

Sam shrugged, “You’ve read my mind before.” 

“Fair point, guess I just missed seeing the fantasies. Shame. Really would’ve loved to know what’s going on up there,” Gabriel hummed, pressing a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. 

“Don’t you get them like prayers?” Sam asked and Gabriel shook his head. 

“When you say my name within your mind, it’s more of an invitation than a prayer. A prayer could be considered desperate. Like when you’re bleeding out,” Gabriel explained. 

Gabriel felt the familiar pull of his grace, Sam was calling him into his head. 

“That’s an invitation, whatever you just told me I didn’t hear since I didn’t go into your mind,” Gabriel hummed, looking up at him, and Sam chuckled. 

“Better start going into my head then, because I’ve got some wild thoughts,” Sam teased and Gabriel chuckled. 

They leaned into each other, kissing once more. Sam cupped the side of his face, and Gabriel held his wrist gently. They pulled back just a few inches. 

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna let you go,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Literally or figuratively?” Sam asked. 

“Both. You are mine, Winchester,” Gabriel mumbled, his wings flapping behind him. 

“Bout time you noticed,” Sam responded and Gabriel chuckled, kissing him one more. 

Gabriel relaxed against Sam’s chest again, the human holding him tight to his body. Gabriel felt safe, protected. For the first time in a long time, he knew this was gonna last. Dammit, he would fight for it, tooth and nail. Sam wasn’t going anywhere, and neither was he. 

Besides, his wings seem to like Sam just as much as Gabriel does. 


End file.
